mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of the Hare and the Dragon King
The Tale of the Hare and the Dragon King is the seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth episodes of the first season and the third multi-part episode of the animated series, Toy Toons. Plot 'Part 1' Once upon a time, in depths of the sea, there lived a cruel and powerful King Dragon. One day, the old king of the deep becomes very ill, but yet none are able to understand the nature of the king’s illness that is, until the famous Doctor Ball Fish is called. Consulting his secret book, the Ball Fish Doctor decrees then that the Dragon King can only be saved by eating the liver of a hare! All of the dignitaries of the court— the sole fish, the whale, the Carp Fish, the lobster, along with everyone else ask what kind of fish this so-called “hare” in fact is. The fish doctor then explains that the hare is a land-dwelling animal that feeds on only the freshest vegetables, and that it is for this reason that the its liver makes such an exceptional cure. The Dragon King then proclaims that he who delivers the hare liver to him would then be rewarded with an honorific title along with the most beautiful jewel in his treasure collection. To this invitation, the tortoise boldly states that he will be the one to accomplish this feat. The Ball Fish Doctor then draws a picture so that the tortoise can recognize the hare apart from the other land-dwelling animals. The tortoise thus sets out on his journey. 'Part 2' The turtle arrives on land, attentively observes all the animals he sees, and by comparing their features with those of the drawing he’d received, is able to spot the hare. He next approaches the hare, and, without revealing his ultimate intention, informs the oblivious creature that the dragon king, having heard of his intelligence, would like to invite him to his palace to get to know him. The tortoise proceeds to describe what a wonderful place the palace is to the hare, and how hospitably he would be treated by the king. Fully convinced by the words of the tortoise, the hare then embarks upon a voyage into the ocean depths. The two of them finally arrive at the royal palace where the king receives them both with honor. Immediately following their arrival, the tortoise is then nominated as the court’s new prime minister and is also awarded with the most beautiful jewel from his king’s treasure collection that had been promised to him. The Dragon King next orders his guards to imprison the hare. Alone in his cell, the poor fellow feels greatly disparaged for having been so stupid as to have believed all the tortoise’s lies. 'Part 3' The following day, the hare is brought before the king’s audience. The lobster then explains that the hare’s liver will be needed in order to save the life of the Dragon King. Quickly, the hare thinking that this will likely be his last opportunity to save himself, states that he would otherwise be happy to donate his liver to his majesty, but for that he unfortunately hadn’t brought his liver along with him. The hare then claims that the tortoise has further endangered the life of the dragon king for failing to have been immediately forthright. 'Part 4' The tortoise is immediately denounced, and ordered to be executed— however, the hare then convinces the Dragon King to spare the tortoise’s life and that he be given the chance to return to the mainland to get the hare’s liver. Those present don’t seem to like this request, however the Dragon King, sensing the end of his life to be at hand, awards the hare his wish not to kill the tortoise. As soon as they arrive back on land, the hare then confesses to the tortoise that he did in fact always have his liver with him and also tells him that the Dragon King’s sickness is due to his cruelty, and that even if he dies, it would not be a big loss. And so it was for the hare’s cleverness and quick wit that he was able to return, free and happy, back to all of the things he’d once taken for granted. Category:Television episodes Category:Toy Toons episodes Category:Multi-part episodes